True Love
by BelovedScarlet
Summary: Robin and Raven have been dating. And Starfire's jealous. No one steals her 'True Love'.RobRae. I do not own Teen Titans.


Two weeks.

That's how long Robin and Raven had been going out. And frankly Starfire was tired of it. Out of everyone in the world _her _true love had to be the one that glumforg had to steal.

No.

She could not stay angry, after all that was her best friend she was talking about. No, it was not that Starfire didn't understand. She understood everything perfectly. There was only one person who was evil enough to mess with someone's heart.

_**Slade.**_

That was the only reasonable explanation Starfire could think of. She would save her love and her best friend from Slade. It was what she had to do.

-

" Friend Robin, get away from Friend Raven right this moment! You are both under an evil spell cast by Slade!" Starfire came shouting in the common room, where Robin and Raven were wrapped around each other deeply making out on the sofa. At the sound of Starfire's voice they'd jumped up, both looking startled.

"Starfire? Are you okay? You scared us for a second there, is anyone hurt?"

"No one is injured besides you and Friend Raven. You are under a spell cast by Slade. To make you truly believe you both are in love with each other."

"Starfire, there was never a spell, Slade doesn't have to do with anything, and you just have to except that Robin and I are in love."

"_NO! _Take it back. You do not know what it is you are saying. You do not love Friend Robin! You _can not_ love Friend Robin!" Starfire yelled with tear pouring down her face. With that she turned around and ran to her room. Leaving Robin and Raven just as, if not more, startled as when she came in.

"This is all your fault." Raven pointed accusingly at Robin. Then ran off to find Starfire.

"What did I do?"

-

"Starfire?" Raven knocked come the door cautiously. After all, she did sort of just stole '_her boy'_. He was Starfire's "_true love"_ how would she get over him so fast?

"Oh, Friend Raven it is you!" Starfire smiled broadly as she pulled the pale girl into the room.

" I am truly sorry if I have upset you Friend Raven. I do not wish to fight with you. Please let us be friends and eat the Pudding of Friendship!"

"Starfire, I never said I was not your friend. But you have to realize. I **_love_** Robin." At this Starfire's face saddened. As she stared at the floor.

"Yes, I see that now and will not interfere with you and Friend Robin's relationship." It hurt Raven to see how sad she was about Robin not loving her in the way she loved him.

"Come on Star, Cheer up. You'll get over Robin."

"You are wrong Friend Raven. I will never get _over_ friend Robin…for I was never _under_ him."

"Wha-?"

"Friend Raven you have been wrongly misinformed." Starfire giggled before continuing.

"Friend Robin is not my one true love…it is you."

-

_Meanwhile _

Cyborg and Beast Boy just got back from the mall. Now they were in the garage trying to get the of smell Beast Boy out of the T-Car. More like Cyborg was trying to while Beast Boy was talking about his new game.

"Cyborg, I can't believe I bought the new "Mega Monkey 4". It's the da bomb!" Beast Boy squealed as he ran around holding the box to his chest.

"Look man, I don't care if it's 'da bomb' whatever you let out in the T-Car was **_a bomb_**!" Cyborg said fanning his nose.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm a sucker for veggie bean burritos!"

"EWW! Man that's-"

"AAAHHH!" A scream came from upstairs.

"That sounded like…"

"Raven?"

-

"Have you ever seen anything so beautiful in your entire life?" Beast Boy gapped. With a Heavenly daze on his face. Right there in Starfire's room was Raven running around. And Starfire close behind, trying to kiss her.

"Don't you think we should help Raven out?" Cyborg asked a still dazed Beast Boy.

"Yes…" A drooling Beast Boy stared at the scene in front of him. "In an hour."

"Please, Friend Raven I do not wish to harm you. I just would like to do the making of out with you!"

"Make that two."

_**FIN.**_


End file.
